


Patience

by mean_whale



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-24
Updated: 2009-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mean_whale/pseuds/mean_whale
Summary: Prompt: girl!Matt/Mello, Matt just found out shes accidentally pregnant with Mello's baby, and was worried about how he'd react, but Mello is actually super chuffed, since he gets and heir of his own, and wants to thank Matt.
Relationships: Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl
Kudos: 2





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic for the Death Note anonymous kink meme way back when. Very minor edits, I just fixed the most obvious typos.
> 
> [Original post](https://dn-kink.livejournal.com/634.html?thread=1197946#t1197946)

The mirror reflects her true feelings, not the ones she wants it to reflect. Her eyes glow red, her face is so pale, her forehead sweaty and her hands are shaking. She bites her lip, takes a deep breath and tries again.

“Mello,” she says, her voice sounding way too happy. “Honey. I have something to tell you.”

Then she smiles. A big, wide smile to cover her face. He would never buy that.

“Mello, I’m sorry, but there has been a tiny accident,” she says.

Fuck.

She shouldn’t say anything at all. She should simply disappear for a few days and then come back all clean and brand new. Except that it would never work.

“That curious bastard,” she hisses to the mirror, then feels awfully sorry for calling him names.

It was all her fault. She should take care of it without making him worry. And get angry. And maybe even get rid of her.

“Mello,” she says to the mirror again.

“Yes, Matt?” it replies.

For a moment she can’t breathe. Mello stares at her from the mirror. She hurriedly wipes her face, smiles and turns to him.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she says, still smiling.

Her cheeks hurt.

“Yes,” Mello says. “You were quite busy talking to the mirror.”

He comes closer. She steps aside.

“Did you hear what I said?” she asks.

It’s so hard to breathe. She needs to sit down.

“No,” Mello says. “I just heard you call my name. Are you alright?”

He reaches out to her, but she dodges his touch as well as his question. She feels sick. She sits down on the rim of the bathtub.

There they are, surrounded by complete silence. Mello standing in the middle of the room, looking at her. Matt sitting there in front of him, trying to avoid looking at him. Then he speaks.

“You know,” he says and kneels in front of her, “I know there is something going on.”

She bites her lip. The tears are close again. She forces them back inside. He lifts her face a bit, tries to make her look at him. She won’t.

“What were you practising for?” he asks.

He’s scary. When did he become so gentle? His fingers feel soft against her chin. She really doesn’t want him to know, but her eyes betray her. One tear manages to escape, followed by another one, then another one.

Mello stands up again.

“What’s going on?” he asks.

His voice isn’t so soft anymore. He’s waiting for an answer. She doesn’t know what to say.

“Hey,” he says and grabs her shoulders. “What’s going on?”

She doesn’t say anything. He shakes her a bit, his face furious.

“Why are you always so difficult?” he shouts. “What are you hiding from me? Are you thinking of leaving me? Or maybe you have betrayed me? What the fuck, Matt?”

“I’m pregnant,” she whispers.

He stops. She doesn’t try to hold the tears back anymore.

“What?” he says.

“I’m so sorry, Mello,” she sobs. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to… I don’t know why… I’m so sorry.”

“What?” he asks again.

“It’s all my fault. Please, don’t be angry with me. Please. I promise, I’ll get rid of it. I’m so sorry.”

Then Mello lifts her face again.

“What are you talking about?” he asks. “I didn’t hear you.”

She takes her time, the tears are flowing as rivers, her whole body trying to shake. She wants to become a tear herself, flow down the drain and disappear.

“I’m pregnant,” she says again.

Her voice is still nothing more than a whisper. She looks at Mello through the water and hates herself for being so careless.

“I’m so sorry,” she says. “I don’t know what happened, I guess I might have forgotten to take the pill. You remember, that one night when we were so drunk. I think… I’m sorry.”

She would continue, she would do anything for him. She would spend the rest of her life apologizing, but he stops her. Gently he presses his finger against her lips. The look in his eyes is very different from the one she would have imagined it to be.

“Why are you so sorry?” he asks.

His voice sounds… happy?

“Are you sure?” he asks.

She nods slowly. Then he embraces her.

“I’m so happy,” he says. “Oh my god, I can’t believe this!”

Then he lets her go and looks at her the way he used to, so many years ago. She hasn’t seen him so genuinely happy for such a long time.

“Matt, do you understand? This is our baby, an heir.”

Slowly she’s starting to realize he doesn’t hate her.

He presses his lips against hers, the kiss is so passionate she didn’t know he could kiss like that. Her eyes close and she kisses back. He feels so soft instead of feeling harsh. She has to open her eyes to make sure it’s really Mello she’s kissing.

Then he lifts her up, not breaking the kiss. He carries her to their bed. She pulls him close and he lets her. His hands gently caress her breasts, her stomach, her breasts, her neck. He pushes a hand under her shirt, under her bra. He smirks when he feels her nipples so erect. He carefully peels her out of her clothes, lets his hands roam around her body. He caresses her labia before pushing a finger against her clitoris. She moans as he rubs her slowly. Then he dips a finger inside her.

“So wet already,” he says hoarsely.

He pushes the finger further inside and her hips move to meet his knuckles. He then pulls his hand away. She makes a tiny voice of frustration and her hips jerk.

“Patience,” he says and smiles. “I’m going to thank you for being the best girlfriend in the whole wide world.”

His lips press against her neck. He sucks and bites and she’s breathing heavily. He leaves little marks behind, moving lower to her breasts. He takes a nipple in his mouth, sucks on it hard. She groans and tries to push her hips against his. He keeps kissing her breasts, then moves lower to her stomach. On his way down he briefly brushes her navel with his tongue.

Then he reaches his destination. He slowly pulls her slick folds apart with his fingers, then runs his tongue over her clitoris. Her hips try to press against his mouth, but he pulls his head away. He then licks again, short soft licks that are driving her insane. He smiles at her relentless groans and then pushes his tongue inside her.

“Oh my god,” she whimpers as Mello moves his tongue in and out.

She hasn’t notice Mello take off his clothes and is surprised when she feels his tongue pull away just to be replaces with something much bigger.

Mello won’t go in, not just yet. He lets his tip brush her gently, he smiles when she tries to pull him closer. Then he reaches up to kiss her, and when their lips connect his cock slides inside.

They are a perfect fit. Mello’s cock fills her so good, and she feels so tight around him.

Mello’s hips start to move immediately. His other hand cupping her breast, his other hand reaching down to rub her swollen clitoris, his lips on hers.

She’s panting into his mouth, he’s groaning into hers. Their hips connect with every push and it feels oh so good. Suddenly she realizes he’s not wearing a condom. This is the first time when they are sober. She always wanted to be careful, not to fuck him without a condom, just to be safe. He complained, but after a few days of not getting any, he complied.

Now she can feel his cock so much better. It’s throbbing, filling her every fold so perfectly.

This is how they were designed to be; he inside her, as one, sweaty bodies wrapped together, as one.

And she comes, her insides tightening around him, and that is what he needed. She feels his come spilling inside her and she screams his name.

Afterwards they lie next to each other, both sleepy and very content.

“I love you,” Mello says and caresses her stomach.

Then he falls asleep. Before she follows him, she smiles and hopes she would have good news for him more often.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic had some... peculiar expressions in it. I don't know what I've been thinking while writing. Also I have to confess I can't see how the title relates to the story at all.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/mean_whale) \- [my writing list](https://mean-whale.dreamwidth.org/557.html)


End file.
